spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stupid Stunt Students (ADWSS Episode Transcript)
episode opens up with SpongeBob and Patrick holding a skateboard each * Narrator: And now we welcome you to SpongeBob and Patrick stunt hour starring SpongeBob and Patrick! * Patrick: STUNTS!? You never said anything about that!! * SpongeBob: Calm down buddy. Stunt Men get paid a fortune just to jump over a bus! * Patrick: Actually they get paid to injure themselves! Some have even died on….. * SpongeBob: Interrupting You always look on the bad side don’t you!? * Patrick: No i just want to….. * SpongeBob: Interrupting Bore us to death? Because you have done a good job of doing that! * Narrator: Can we get back on topic please!? * SpongeBob: Sure if Sir-Miserable-A-Lot will stop being so negative! * Patrick: OH SO I’M NOW SIR…. * Narrator: PLEASE!!! * Patrick: Sorry * fades to Mount Massive * Narrator: SpongeBob and Patrick are about to conquer Mount Massive! The biggest mountain in the ocean! Let’s see them slide their way to victory! * Patrick: SpongeBob i don’t want to do this. * SpongeBob: Come on! Quit being a sissy! * Patrick: No you don’t….. * is pushed down the mountain by SpongeBob. His voice fades out * SpongeBob: See you at the bottom buddy! * slides down the mountain * Narrator: Will they conquer it? Or will they fall to their doom? * SpongeBob: Woohoo!! * screams with enjoyment while Patrick screams in fear. They slide up a ramp and fly in the air for a brief second. They then fall over and land on solid ground. SpongeBob’s body is bent and crippled and Patrick’s bones from his backside stick up * Patrick: Oooh that really hurt!! * SpongeBob: Let’s do it again! * Patrick: NO!! * attempts to run but SpongeBob grabs him * SpongeBob: Nice try but that’s not happening. drags Patrick with him off screen * fades into a glass box full of water. SpongeBob and Patrick are tied upside down in separate boxes and there are 6 piranhas in the water * Narrator: Now for stunt number 2! Will they escape the houdini box of doom or will they be torn to shreds by the piranhas? * Patrick: You what!? * SpongeBob: Hehehe…...What he means…. * Patrick: Interrupting I know exactly what he means! * Narrator: And let’s begin! * and Patrick attempt to break free on the rope * Narrator: time card 1 hour later……. * SpongeBob: Drat this isn’t working…. breaks free from the rope Aha!! falls in the water and get’s eaten by the piranhas Darn! * Patrick: frees himself and falls in the water SpongeBob!! * both fall in the water and get eaten by the piranhas * fades onto the Burj Khalifa, The tallest building in the world * Narrator: Now it’s time for Stunt Number 3! The ultimate skydive of terror! Here they will jump off the world’s tallest building in the world! The Burj Khalifa in Dubai! Can they do it though? * zooms onto SpongeBob and Patrick * Patrick: That’s it! I’ve had enough!! If you think…… * pushes him off. His voice fades out * SpongeBob: I like your enthusiasm Patrick! jumps off the building and eventually lands at the bottom. SpongeBob’s legs are broken and his arms are paralyzed. Patrick has a missing leg and a bruised face * Patrick: I’m leaving!! Go find a new best friend!! Here you can take the stupid BFF ring as well!!! * throws the ring at SpongeBob * SpongeBob: You’re stupid if you think that you’re gonna turn down a sack of cash!! * limps into a city with a missing foot * Patrick: I am not going to translate it for you!!! WHEN I SAY FIND A NEW BEST FRIEND I LITERALLY MEAN FIND A NEW BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * limps off. Scene fades to shot of a large slide. Scene zooms in to show SpongeBob covering Patrick’s eyes * SpongeBob: Were almost here. Just a few steps further and the ice cream’s all yours. * Patrick: I’m surprised it took this much to be your best friend again. * Narrator: Now for the final stunt yet! Here they will take a nice ride on the slide……..OF EXTREME DANGER!!!! They will face some “Screaming Saws”, “Dirty Daggers” and of course the “Lightning Lasers!” They will be lucky to even survive this! * Patrick: Who said that! Is this another stunt SpongeBob!? * SpongeBob: No that’s just the T.V. I’ll turn it down for you. * walk a few steps further * Patrick: Can i open them now? * let’s go of his eyes * SpongeBob: Yep. * Patrick: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THAT’S IT I’M GOING…. * pushes Patrick but Patrick is holding onto the ledge * SpongeBob: Huh? * Patrick: Think you can fool me huh!? * stamps on his foot. Patrick falls down the slide * SpongeBob: Have a nice trip! laughs * falls down the slide as well * Narrator: time card 1 hour later……. * arm is ripped off and his leg is broken. Patrick’s arm is also ripped off and his leg is also broken * SpongeBob: Yes!! * producer of the show comes over * Producer: WIcked performance guys!! I couldn't stop laughing for a second!! You guys are gonna be my new stars of the show! * SpongeBob: Ok now where’s our deal? * Producer: Deal? laughs You’re not getting paid to do this you know! Don’t expect do this for money! I can’t go around giving free money to strangers stupid! * Patrick: You…..mean i went and risked my life for NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???? * SpongeBob: Hehehehe…..Now Patrick im sure we can explain all this…. * Patrick: YEAH!!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * chases SpongeBob into the sunset * SpongeBob: Patrick we can work something out……. * Patrick: SURE WE CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * and Patrick run off into the sunset. Scene zooms out to a family watching T.V * Guy: Well that was 11 minutes of fun eh guys and girls? is shown to be asleep Oh well….presses a button on a remote which turns the screen to black like when you switch off a T.V. The episode ends Rate This Episode Don't forget your name, score and why. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Transcripts Category:2014 Category:IRmjii Category:Episode Transcripts